konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Syriana Deschain
__TOC__ Biography Life Before Koniki Syriana was born on a planet far away from Koniki. She was born into a marriage between a infamously cruel and abusive Gunslinger known as Roland Deschain and a healer woman who's name has never been revealed. It is implied that her mother had no choice by to marry her father, but this has never explicitly been explained either as Syriana rarely talks about either of her parents unless she can help it. What is known, however, is that at the age of nine, Syriana's brother, Jacob Deschain, was reportedly killed. Needing a new apprentice for his various plans, Roland Deschain returned to Deschain Manor and forcibly took Syriana for training despite her mother's protests. She was taken and trained by her father in the arts of Gunslinging, Meta-Human Bounty Hunting, and control of her meta-human powers for the next two years. During this time she managed to escape her father's clutches and ran away from him, avoiding him until she got back to her home. Little did she know Roland had anticipated her return and was there waiting for her with a horrible scenario. Knowing that if she had nothing to return to she would have no choice but to stay under his power, he held a gun to her sister, Elaine Deschain, and forced her to shoot her own mother. Having no choice, and with her mother's expressed permission she did so. Little is known about Syriana's life for the next decade or so. She was, indeed, raised as a Gunslinger and Bounty Hunter on her Homeworld by her father. She was taught brutal and inhumane ways to bring in her captives, almost always dead. She was also framed for the destruction of an entire city at one point, but when evidence proved that it had been her father's doing he went into hiding, attempting to leave her to take most of the fallout for him from his enemies. She had no choice but to go on the run and one night she found herself in Koniki Forest, having been sucked into a portal somehow. Life in Koniki Forest Syriana quickly learned to enjoy her life at the inn, and on Koniki Island. It was a place where the people attempting to track her down could never find her, it was exciting without being all together too dangerous, and there were tons of new friends there she could make that she had only heard about in books and movies on television. Shortly after her arrival she met a Reploid by the name of Crimson Hunter and quickly grew to like him, the two becoming fast friends. A few months after her arrival to Koniki Syriana one day came down to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. It is there where she saw a young Necromancer by the name of Elixer. It is here where a small plushie egg by the name of Eggy Eggerton attempted to interact with the young man. Being a fairly serious (See: Emo) young man Elixer had no time for Eggy and blew him off. Sensing that all Eggy ever wanted was a friend, Syriana lamented at Elixer's treatment of the plushie. Seconds later Eggy returned and Syriana and he made a fast connection. Ever since, Eggy and Syriana have been inseperable in her eyes, life companions, and one of her best friends in her whole life. Some time after they first met, Crimson Hunter and Syriana started a relationship together, coming from the first time they met where she helped to heal his leg. They became extremely serious during this time, and when Syriana's father, Roland Deschain, found out where she was hiding and came for her he was one of the main people around to help defend her and eventually defeat him once and for all. Finding another Egg Shortly before her father showed up in the Forest Syriana one day stumbled upon a large egg in the middle of the forest. Under the knowledge that it was a Dragon egg and unable to find any kind of parents to claim the egg, Syriana took it in to care for it herself. She tended to the egg, playing it classical music, keeping it warm, and watching over it day and night for a long time before, one day, it hatched giving birth to her daughter, Aristaqis Deschain. Syriana has cared for the young dragon since she has hatched, teaching her in the ways of Gunslinging, and how to run high level corporations as well as grooming her to one day take over the Deschain Estate. She has also encouraged Aristaqis to use the Inn's diverse melting pot of inhabitants to learn as many schools of magic as she possibly could in her younger years including dark magic, portal manipulation, white magic, hand-to-hand fighting skills, and aerial fighting skills from Observer and other dragons. Breakup with Crimson One day, after several weeks of arguing about petty things with Crimson Hunter, they decided to end their relationship, Crimson citing that she had changed from the person he fell in love with, and that he loved another person in the clearing, Triss. Syriana, not wanting to attempt to win him back from another woman, let him go, ending their relationship. The fallout from this was very hard on her, and Syriana for a long time withdrew out of the public life in the Inn, staying with her family and talking to other's very little. A few months later, she decided to end her seclusion and began to interact with people in the inn once more, but she has held a grudge against Crimson Hunter ever since, and their relationship has never recovered and they give eachother a wide berth. Meeting the Horseman After coming out of her long time seclusion she slowly began to come around to the idea of dating again. A demon by the name of the Horseman began to court her and eventually Syriana decided to start dating him. They started getting pretty serious pretty fast after this, and soon she found herself in the middle of his family politics. After helping to negotiate the freeing of his brother, Abbadon, from his seclusion in a cave in hell she quickly found herself ingratiated with Lucifer as well, quickly becoming part of their family. Sometime after this, Horseman proposed to Syriana and she accepted. They are to be wed sometime in April. Abilities Syriana has many abilities, due to her upbringing and natural talents. At the moment her DNA has been adapted so that she can absorb the powers of other Meta-Humans, ranging from one power to the upwards of a possiblity of three. Her current power layout is as follows: - Self-Propelled Flight (Speeds up to Mach 1.5) - Extreme Healing Factor - Telekinesis In addition to her meta-human powers she also has a number of other talents. She is in peak physical condition, leading to great amounts of endurance. She also has somewhat heightened senses and perception for a human. She is also a highly trained Gunslinger, being able to draw and fire her handguns at almost inhuman speeds with extreme accuracy. She has also been trained in the art of survival in harsh conditions, is constantly prepared, and can operate just about any firearm imaginable from muskets up to laser or plasma weaponry. She also has minor telepathy with her daughter, having a telepathic link from her since the day she was born. This also gives her a understanding of the Draconic language. Equipment Syriana also has lots of equipment that she carries with her most of every day. *.45 Calibur Revolver: Her legendary revolver, a large calibur handgun that was crafted especially for her once her Gunslinger training was complete. It can be fired only by her or another Deschain with proper DNA, never jams, and will fire every time the trigger is pulled regardless of environment, be it outer space, underwater, or even in sand or in dirt. It has custom ivory grips, and intricate roses carved into the barrel and sides. *Gunbelt: The holster for her revolver, it also comes with three magical gems from Syriana's World Since her homeworld is known not to have ANY magic, she does not believe they are native to it, however. Two of the gems are designed to shield the user from harm, though they are currently depleted of magic, and the other is designed to make the wearer immune to poisons. *Watch-a-ma-jig: Created and designed by Galatea especially for Syriana, it is a watch that allows her to use an elaborate coordinate system to create portals literally to anywhere in almost any universe. It also doubles as a calendar, PDA, internet uplink, and badass MP3 player. *Horseman's Necklace: A necklace crafted for Syriana and imbued with the Horseman's essence. If she speaks his name while wearing it she can change into a demon herself, giving her enhanced physcial endurance, strength, as well as magical properties she has not yet explored. *Abbadon's Horn: The power to end worlds, the power to bring about the end of whatever universe it is in when it is used. Abbadon himself has entrusted her with it and it hangs, in a shrunken form, from the necklace Horseman crafted for her. It is enchanted so that only she and Abbadon can weild it. Category:CharactersSy